onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnome
}} The Gnome was a fairytale gnome, and one of the land's inhabitants with the darkest souls. The gnome attended the Evil Queen's first attempt to enact the Dark Curse, which required locks of hair from those with the darkest souls. The gnome gladly gave up a bit of his hair, but the curse failed to materialize properly. When the gnome laughed at this, the spiteful Queen turned him to stone. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} The Evil Queen stands in a clearing in the woods, surrounded by apparently deceased trees. "Who among us is tired of losing?". The camera pans away to reveal that she is not alone; by her side stands her valet, holding a bag. Also present are a few dark knights, minions of the Queen, an ogre, the gnome, and the blind witch, among others, all evil presences. They all form a circle around the clearing, at the center of which is a fire. The Queen tells them that their continuous losses are why she called them there: to put an end to their misery. She throws some items into the fire, as she says that they're there to claim their victory and move to a better realm. Howlings are heard around them, coming from nowhere. "A place where we can finally win.", the Queen says. The blind witch asks if they will be happy, and the Queen guarantees this to her. However, she adds that first she will need something from them: a lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. She tells them they must trust her, because if they don't, there are other ways. This said, the trees around them seem to come to an all new sort of life on their own, growing upwards in spiral motions, and evolving all the way up until the branches meet at the top of the clearing and form a dome of sorts above the wicked ones' heads. The gnome seems rather intimidated by this. The Queen smiles wickedly as she performs her magicks. The blind witch immediately takes a small knife from her belt garter and cuts off a bit of her hair. The gnome, still looking shaky, removes a tiny bit of his beard with his own gloved fingers. The ogre rips out his ponytail with his bare hand. The Queen passes by each of them, collecting the bits of their hair in a small basket. As she gets back to her original place, the trees go back to their previous form. She throws the hair onto the fire and says that all that remains is the final ingredient. This said, her father opens up a chest before her, containing what she deems a 'prized heart'. She takes it in her hands and reveals that it belonged to her childhood steam, a "glorious beast" whose passing will fuel their victory. "Let my wrath be unleashed.", she says, before she throws the heart into the fire. The flames instantly become more intense, and a spiraling cloud of smoke emerges from it and into the darkened sky, containing lightning in its midst. The gnome is further intimidated by it. The blind witch, unable to see it, opens up her arms and allows herself to feel its power. The Queen is overcome with a perverse joy, bathed in the power of her spell... until the power runs out. All of a sudden, the smoke funnel disappears, much to her surprise. The gnome starts laughing at her. He points at the Queen and says "Yeah, you really unleashed something there.", between laughs. She zaps him with a spell and he instantly turns into a stone statue. An irritated Queen leaves. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} To this day, the petrified gnome still exists, even after the curse was enacted. It stands as a decorative lawn ornament in the back yard of Mayor Mills' house. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 102 01.png Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Deceased Characters